A Day for Ace
by Steaming Hot Radish
Summary: Ace's Birthday is coming up and he is not please. Can Luffy help change his brother's mind. Sorry for a bad summary.


**AN: Thank-you for everyone who took the time to check out my first story, Remembering Ace. I am so happy! Please enjoy this longer one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

A Day for Ace

"Luffy, get back here right now!" Ace yelled at the rubber strawhat boy in annoyance.

Sabo only looked to his two brothers in amusement as Ace tried to get Luffy's attention. The three of them were heading to town to visit Makino. Their goal was to get there by noon; but, with Luffy's squirrel like attention span, it didn't look like it was going to happen. Said eight year old, was currently chasing a butterfly and was starting to wander off path, again.

"Ace is right. Luffy, stop getting distracted. Don't you want to see Makino?" Sabo asked him.

Ace nodded in agreement with the blonde hair boy.

"Of course I do! And sorry..." Luffy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he continued on the path with his two brothers.

They walked for a few minutes before Ace realized that Luffy was giving him a strange look. Like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. He tried to ignored him but finally gave in to his curiosity.

"What now?! We ate 2nd breakfast just an hour ago." Ace truly love his baby brother, but his patience was starting to run thin.

"Tomorrow is New Years Eve."Luffy stated.

The two older boys looked at each other in confusion. They weren't sure where their younger brother was going with this is. "What about it?" they asked.

Luffy quickly turned around and grabbed Ace in a tight hug before answering, "Ace, your birthday is coming up and we need to celebrate. We can have a birthday party with lots of meat and cake and ..." Luffy didn't seem to notice how Ace's hair was shadowing his eyes.

Ace roughly unwrapped Luffy's arm and shoved him aside. "Forget it! I am not celebrating!" He crossed his arms in anger.

Luffy was mad at Ace's for being angry. "We celebrated my birthday last year, why can't we celebrate yours?!"

"I am not a little kid, I am a man and grown men don't care about birthday!" Ace shouted.

"You're eleven! You're still a kid just like me!" Luffy yelled in frustration.

"I am not celebrating and that is final!" Ace yelled back.

Luffy was going to response but Sabo quickly cut him off.

"Forget it Luffy! Beside we all had fun celebrating your birthday. So let's not get Ace mad. Okay?" Sabo acted at the mediator between the two raven hair brothers.

Luffy only nodded in response and continued walking.

He felt hurt and confused. He didn't understand why Ace was mad. He knew that birthday was a celebration of life. To Luffy, Ace being born was one of the best thing in world because Ace was one of his brothers so by definition he was the best and Luffy wanted to celebrate it. He had a rough idea as why Ace was against it, but he wasn't exactly sure.

Luffy ran up next to Ace and asked softly "Is it because it makes you think of your Dad?"

In response, Ace tackled his little brother to the ground and punching him as hard as he can. "Yes! That is why I hate my birthday! It makes me think of that bastard and how his blood flows through me veins! I am the son of a monster! Are you happy now!" He screamed at smaller boy on the ground. His fist was trembling in rage and he didn't even noticed the blood dripping off of them.

Even if he was a rubberman, Ace's punches hurt. He could feel the bruises forming, the blood flowing from his broken nose and blood filling in his mouth when Ace accidentally broke one of his tooth in rage. Yet none of it hurt more than the anger look Ace was currently giving him.

Sabo grabbed Ace by the back of his shirt and pulled him off the smaller boy. He was not pleased with how Ace had lashed out at Luffy. "Ace! Look at your fist and look at Luffy!"

Ace's anger quickly drained from his body as horror and guilt replaced it. He stared at blood on his knuckles, Luffy's blood. He turned to his little brother, who was still laying on the ground, and saw his own handiwork. He saw the bruises, the blood, the broken nose and split lips. Being rubber, Ace knew how knew just hard it was hurt his little brother. He wanted to run up to his brother and help him but his feet refused to remove.

Luffy slowly sat up from the ground and wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "I am worry Ace. Please, don't hate me." he cried.

"Oh Luffy, let me have a look at you." Sabo came up to the young boy to get a closer look at his injuries and to check for any sign of a concussion. He also threw a glare at Ace, signaling him to come help as well.

Luffy spatted out a mouthful of blood before turning to his two brothers. " It... it doesn't hurt." he struggled to say as he fought back his tears. Ace doesn't like crybaby and Luffy didn't want to make his big brother mad anymore.

Sabo and Ace's attention were on the little spat blood, or more specifically on the small pearl like thing in the center of it-a broken tooth. "Shit!" they yelled in unison.

"We need to stop the bleeding in mouth first." Sabo told his freckled brother.

Ace only nodded in agreement before wrapping a small piece of cloth around a small twig and having Luffy bite down on it to stop the bleeding.

Both Ace and Sabo continue to treat Luffy's injuries to the best of their abilities.

"We made it! Shishishi!" Luffy exclaimed with glee. After a long walk, they had finally made to town and to Makino's Bar. Luffy ran into the bar and wrapped his arms around the green hair woman's waist in a tight embrace.

Makino smiled at the strawhat wearing boy until he he looked up at her, and she saw the bruises on his face. "Luffy! What happen to you!" She asked the young boy.

Luffy took one step back from Makino and just looked embarrassed. "It was my fault, don't worry Makino, I am okay." He answer before grinning back at her.

When it didn't seem like she was going to get an answer out of the boy. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Do you three want some food?" she ask the three kids.

The answer was an unanimous, "Yes!"

Luffy was the first to finish his food and when he was done he headed to back of the bar to find Makino.

Sabo saw him go at the corner of his eye, but paid no mind to it. Luffy was probably just going to ask Makino for more food. There didn't seem to be a limit to his brother's appetite.

Makino was busy clearing up the back when she saw Luffy run up to her. "Are you still hungry Luffy?" she asked as she patted his back.

He put a finger to lips before he gesture her come closer to his height, and whispered in her ear. "I wanna make a new holiday for Ace."

Makino tilted her head in confusion as she continue to look at the young boy. "New holiday...?" she asked back quietly.

Luffy only nodded his head in response.

"What kind of holiday are you thinking of?" She asked him. She could almost feel Luffy's excitement radiating off of him.

"Ace's Appreciation Day." He answered back but Makino only stared back at him in confusion so he continue to explain it her. "Ace doesn't like his birthday so I wanna give him a new date. It is not the same date as his birthday so it will okay. Right?" Luffy look toward Makino for confirmation.

Makino smiled and nodded back. "It should be fine. When is this new holiday and do you want me to bake a cake?" She asked the eight year-old.

"Yay! Cake! It is going to be on January 17th, but don't tell my brothers. It's a surprise." He whispered before giving her one of his signature laugh.

"Okay, I will bring it up to mountain then." She told him.

"Thanks Makino!" he gave her another hug in thanks before running out to meet his two brothers.

The three brothers finally left town and headed back toward the mountain. Luffy was walking between his two brothers before suddenly grabbing each of their hands as he ran forward. "Shishishishi" he laughed.

"What are you so happy about?" Sabo asked his younger brother.

"No reason!" he answered before continuing to pull both of his brothers forward.

Sabo glance over Ace who was just as confused as he was and only shrugged his one free shoulder.

The three brothers went back to their normal routine and Luffy didn't mention anything about Ace's birthday. Ace was surprised he gave up but was happy regardless.

About two weeks later, Luffy went to see Dadan and the rest of the bandits and told them about his plan. Since the orange hair woman could never say no, they all agreed to take help.

One day before the newly coined 'Ace's Appreciation Day', Luffy ran up to Sabo before shouting out "Gumo-Gumo Rocket!" as he launch both Sabo and himself into the middle of the woods.

Ace smacked him forehead in annoyance before heading toward where his brothers had landed.

"Luffy, what are you were thinking?!" Sabo tried to scolded the younger boy but with all the leaves and twigs in his hair, it only made him look silly.

"I needed to talk you in private." Luffy told him.

"Is something the matter?" Sabo asked him before giving Luffy his undivided attention.

Luffy shook his head before answering, "I need you to distract Ace and later bring him to Dadan's place around midday, tomorrow."

"Why?" Sabo asked his little brother. Sabo was the smartest of the three but even he could understand what went on in Luffy's head.

"It's going be a surprise, so don't let Ace know!" He answered before grinning at Sabo. "Shishishi!" he gave another gleeful laugh.

Sabo smiled back and nodded his acceptance of Luffy's request. It wasn't too long before they both saw Ace walking toward them.

"Luffy! What have I told you about rocketing off?!" Ace yelled at him before punching him on the head.

"Not too? Sorry Ace, I forgot." he apologized without sounding too apologetic.

Before Ace could punched him again, Sabo stepped in, "Everything is fine, let's just go catch some lunch!" And both raven hair brothers turn their focus back to getting food.

Come early morning on January 17th , when Ace and Sabo were still asleep, Luffy quietly left the treehouse and headed to toward Makino's Bar as fast as he can.

Ace woke up and saw that Sabo was all ready up but he didn't see Luffy anywhere so he voice his question, "Sabo, where is Luffy?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulder, " He was gone when I woke up, I am sure he is fine, he will probably show up around lunch time." he told Ace.

Ace mumbled, "Rubber idiot." Before nodded his head in acceptance of what Sabo had said. If Luffy was in trouble they would hear him.

Meanwhile, Luffy had finally made it to Foosha village. Makino had just finish making the final touches to the cake when she saw the raven boy run in. "The frosting just need to set for a bit and we can go." she told him.

"Yay! Thanks! Makino, can you also help me pick out a present for Ace as well?" Luffy asked the young bartender.

Makino nodded her head, before locking up the bar and heading toward the marketplace with Luffy to find a gift for Ace. In the end, Luffy ended up buying an orange cowboy hat with 2 blue smiley on a them, a happy one and sad one as well as a red beaded necklace.

The store owner agreed to wrapped it for him before handed the package back to the small boy.

Luffy held the gift to his chest and thanked the old man. He and Makino headed back the bar to get the cake and clothes that she had made for the three to them before heading up the mountain toward Dadan's hut.

Dadan's and the rest of the bandits were busy decorating and getting the place ready.

When Makino and Luffy came and they also help getting everything ready. It wasn't long before Luffy peaked out the window and saw Ace and Sabo heading his way. "I see them!" Luffy yelled in glee.

"Sabo, why are we heading to see Dadan?" Ace ask his blonde brother.

"You'll see." Sabo answer back in a mysterious tone.

The two boys stepped in and before Ace knew what was happening he was attacked by Luffy in the form of a rubbery hug.

"Surprise!"

Ace looked from his brother's grinning face to rest of the room. He saw Makino standing there next to the Dadan and the rest of the bandits. There was a wide spread of food on the table alone with a giant cake that had his name written on it. When he looked up he saw a banner that read: Ace's Appreciation Day. He looked back at Sabo's in confusion.

"I think Ace is confused." Sabo told them. He, himself wasn't sure what to expect when Luffy said he had a surprised ready.

It was Makino who answered him. "This was Luffy's idea, he wanted to make a new holiday for Ace and this was the result."

Luffy, finally freed Ace from his hug before asking him the dreaded question, "Do you like it?" Everyone was quiet as they waited for his answer.

Ace blinked back the tears in his eyes and nodded his head at his younger brother.

"Good." That was Luffy said before pushing a package into Ace's arm, "I also got you this as well, shishsishishi!" He said with a grin.

Ace, carefully unwrapped the package before wearing his new accessory. "I love them, thanks, Luffy." He thanked the eight-year old and patted his head.

Okay you brats! Let's eat!" Dadan called out and everyone was happy to comply.

After thanking Makino for the new clothes and for her help. The three brothers headed back toward their treehouse while Dadan escorted Makino back to town.

The three of them were back in the treehouse laying in their sleeping bag. Ace was still awake as he ran a finger around the rim of his new hat. "What were you trying to do Luffy?" Ace asked quietly as he wasn't sure if the boy was awake for not, and didn't want to wake him if he was asleep. But before long, Luffy answered back.

"You didn't want to celebrate your birthday so I had think of another way and I came up with Ace's Appreciation Day"

"Why did you want to celebrate my birthday so much?"

"We didn't celebrate your birthday, we celebrated Ace's Appreciation Day."

"You know what I am mean."

Luffy turn to face Ace before answering, "Because I am glad that you were born and that you are alive. And this new holiday is to help remind you to that. I am not only one either Ace. Sabo, Makino, Dadan's and her bandits, even grandpa, we are all happy that you're here. Without you, I wouldn't have a super cool brother to look after me and save me when I do stupid things. So no matter how long it takes, I am going to keep telling you that. You being born was one of the best thing that could have happen to me and to Sabo. We are your brothers and Ace, from now on, I promise that you will always, always, always be loved." Luffy smiled at older boy before giving a yawn and falling asleep.

Ace thought about what Luffy had said and he couldn't help but feel the warm in his chest. "Thanks Luffy." he whispered before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Unknown to him, Sabo also gave a small smile as well. _"Ace, you're more loved than you'll ever know."_ Sabo thought to himself before falling asleep as well.

The End

 **Hope you guys liked that. All mistakes are my own. Please give me a review if you have the time. Thanks!**


End file.
